memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad (episode)
}} As the USS Discovery crew attempts to let loose at a party, an unwelcome visitor comes aboard bringing about a problematic and twisted sequence of events. Summary Harry Mudd uses a time crystal to trap Discovery inside a time loop in a attempt to figure out the starship's secret and sell the ship to the Klingons. Paul Stamets is able to exist outside of the loop and figures out his plan. In the end, Mudd is handed over to Stella and her father. beamed into Space by Mudd in one of the time loops]] Memorable quotes Log entries * "Personal log, Specialist Michael Burnham, Stardate 2136.8: Despite my fears to the contrary, I seem to have found my place on this ''Discovery. An air of routine has descended upon the ship, and even I am a part of it. I've made friends. Well, one at least. I take comfort in my work. This ship has quickly become the most important weapon in the Federation's arsenal in our war against the Klingons. And because of her, the tide has turned. Because of us, we are winning. Lieutenant Stamets' ability to pilot the ship's spore drive has given him access not just to all of space, but to unseen parts of his personality as well. As we perform our daily responsibilities, I confess I find some members of my fellow crew more interesting than others. Lieutenant Tyler has suffered so much, and still maintains such dignity and kindness. I find him... intriguing. But I fear my personal history interferes with my ability to forge relationships. I am among the others... but also apart. I wish sorely to step out of my comfort zone, yet don't know how. But tonight, I will face one of my greatest challenges so far. Tonight we are having... a party." Background information * This is the first episode of the ''Star Trek franchise since not to start with a teaser. This episode, instead, opens with a recap of previous episodes before going straight into the opening titles. * The episode's title is taken from Homer's The Iliad, Book XIV..'' Story and script Production Cast * Katherine Barrell is the first actress to portray the ''actual Stella Mudd. Kay Elliot played the android duplicates of Stella in . Continuity * This episode reveals that since the start of the , approximately 10,000 Starfleet personnel have perished. * This is first episode to have a stardate since "The Vulcan Hello". * Assuming Harry Mudd's kill count of Captain Lorca is accurate, he kills Lorca and the entire crew of the Discovery at least 56 times in this episode. * Using conventional mathematics, the same 30 minutes being repeated, Mudd's statement of killing Lorca 53 times, and the additional 3 loops after Mudd's statement, at least approximately 28 hours passed between the beginning of the episode and the end of it. * This episode marks the first known 23rd century time travel loop and the first chronological time travel event before the TOS episode "The Naked Time" which was the first of three such time travel episodes of Season 1 of TOS. The next two were "Tomorrow Is Yesterday" and "The City On The Edge Of Forever". * The space suit that Mudd jumps out of the Gormagander in is of Andorian design.http://www.startrek.com/article/fansets-discovery-pin-7-andorian Reception and aftermath * Production history * : A day of filming; party scene with Stamets and Burnham * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Guest starring *Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber *Katherine Barrell as Stella Grimes *Peter MacNeill as Barron Grimes *Rainn Wilson as Harcourt Fenton Mudd Co-starring * Milton Barnes as Deck Crew #1 * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Hamza Fouad as Deck Crew #2 * Julianne Grossman as Discovery computer * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Comm officer #2 * Izaak Smith as Jogger #2 Uncredited co-stars * George Alevizos as wounded Discovery crewman Stunt doubles Stand-in * Kari-Michael Helava References airlock; Alpha Centauri; alpha particle; Alpha Quadrant; anicium; armory; arms dealer; bank; bat'leth; beanpole; Bee Gees; beer pong; Betazoid bank; black alert; brain; ; cane; captain's chair; chronal displacement; con man; containment field; court martial; cybernetics; dance; dark matter; DNA; dowry; Endangered Species Act; Endangered Species List; extinction; fish; four-dimensional race; funk; funkmaster; fraternization; French language; GNDN; gormagander; Gorn; ; Grimes' ship; hip hop music; humor; hunting; intruder alert; ; Kasseelian opera; katana; lei; "Love and Happiness"; man cave; mating ritual; mek'leth; messiah; molecular lock; motor; multidimensional creature; non-equlibrial matter state; officer trainee; officers manifest; orthogonal index; petunia; phone; power relay; Prototaxites stellaviatori; pulse scope rifle; red alert; Romeo and Juliet; ; science specialist; self-destruct; ; small talk; solar wind; space whale; Starfleet General Orders and Regulations; Stuart; T'Kuvma; tardigrade; temporal loop; time crystal; time loop; time stream; Vulcan Science Academy; "We Trying to Stay Alive"; worker bee; xenoanthropologist; xenology; yellow alert; yurium Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview 11 Leonis Minoris; Acamar; Adelphous; Ajilon; Aldebaran; Alpha Onias; Alpha Quadrant; ; ; Archanis; Archer; ; Azha; Azure Nebula; ; ; ; Barolia; Beta XII-A; Beta Lankal; Beta Leonis Minoris; Beta Quadrant; Beta Pictoris; Beta Rigel; Beta Thoridar; Brestant; Briar Patch; Carraya; Castor; Celes; Chi Leonis; ; Cursa; D'deridex; Delta Outpost; Delta Outpost 6; Delta Outpost 7; Delta Outpost 8; Delta Outpost 9; Delta Outpost 10; Delta Outpost 11; ; Dewa; Deep Space K-7; Dinasia; Elas; Elora; Epsilon Outpost; Epsilon Outpost 1; Epsilon Outpost 2; Epsilon Outpost 3; Epsilon Outpost 4; Epsilon Outpost 5; Epsilon Outpost 6; Epsilon Outpost 7; Epsilon Outpost 8; Epsilon Outpost 9; Epsilon Outpost 10; Epsilon Outpost 11; ; Gamma 400 system; Gamma Eridon; Gamma Hromi; Ganalda; ; ; ; Halee; Hromi Cluster; Hyralan; ; Iconians; ; Ikalia; Japori; Jouret; K't'inga; ; Klach D'kel Brakt; ; Korvat; Lambda Geminorum; Mempa; Miridian; ; Narendra; Nequencia; New Providence; ; Omega Leonis; ; ; Paulson Nebula; Pheben; Pollux; ; ; ; ; Regulus; ; Rura Penthe; Sherman's Planet; ; Starbase 12; Starbase 23; Starbase 24, Starbase 157; Starbase 234; Starbase 343; ; Tananda Bay; ; Tomed; Tranome Sar; Troyius; Unroth; ; ; ; Yridia; Zibal External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes